


I Get Off

by damemads



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Just Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spoilers, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damemads/pseuds/damemads
Summary: MC is horny and bored and 707 is literally right there and ignoring her. How dare.So like. She takes matters into her own hands. Literally.Have a little plot-driven porn.





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually like plot relevant! But if you haven't finished 707's route, its gonna be full of spoilers. But it's related to the good ending! Anyways, if you want the soundtrack I listened to just like listen to Infected Mushroom's IM the Supervisor album, along with Vicious Delicious.
> 
> The song I Get Off by Halestorm is the title song but like also yeah.
> 
> I skipped class to write this while I was on my MM kick again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I initially uploaded it to my work drive and I screamed. Bc I work for the government. So that was fun. Anyways! Have some plot-driven smut!

He couldn’t concentrate.

He wasn’t able to concentrate at home so he thought that maybe being at the apartment with MC would allow him the concentration he needed in order to finish his work. He would be able to watch over her and know that she was safe. It made sense, at least in theory. 

But he couldn’t concentrate. 

He had told her to leave him alone, that he had no intentions of starting a personal relationship with her and any fantasies she may have had, they weren’t going to come true. He was trying to convince himself more than her. She was annoying all the same, constantly talking to him, ruffling his hair and taking his glasses. Something deep inside him thought it was cute but he had to focus and she just made it so much harder for him to do that. 

So he told her to go sit on the bed or the couch or any place that was away from him and when he was done, they could go get coffee or food. So she obliged and laid down on the bed. 

She was just as stressed as he was, braving a smile to try and keep everything positive and moving forward. She was terrified but somehow at ease with Seven there. He was frustrated and she could tell, and not just from him snapping at her but from the way he sat, the way he'd randomly glance at her and sigh deeply. She couldn’t help but watch him. Until he told her to stop staring at him. So she listened and picked up her phone, turning on the messenger. 

She smiled as she watched Zen's messages pour in, stating his worry about Seven taking advantage of her, the potential of him not being able to control himself. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. With the way he had been giving her the cold shoulder? “As if,” she muttered to herself. Maybe she had had a few naughty thoughts about what they might do if he came over. She liked him, it only made sense. But she had pushed them away, or at least tried to, when he told her nothing would come of it. 

‘But what if…’ she glanced back up at Seven, watching as he typed away at his keyboard, headphones up, definitely not paying her any mind. A cheeky grin stretched across her face and she wiggled under the covers. It was getting late and she could probably just convince him that she was going to sleep. She leaned over and turned off the lamp, grabbing something out of the drawer in the nightstand. She made sure to make enough movement to catch his eye, leading him to turn to her and take his headphones off. 

“Seven… I guess I’m gonna get to sleep now. You should try to as well…” she trailed off as he shook his head. 

“Don't worry about me. And don’t worry about yourself. I’ll watch over you as you sleep,” his voice grew softer, kinder as he spoke. She blushed, but he couldn’t see in the darkness cast over the bed. 

A warmth crept throughout her body and she shivered, clenching her thighs together. This sudden softness after the curt cold behavior sent a wave of energy through her body. 

‘Fuck.’ 

Making it seem as though she were just turning over and trying to get comfortable, she swiftly removed the pajama bottoms she was wearing. She had rummaged through Rika's closet and dresser, surprised that she still had clothes there, despite her passing. But it really didn’t matter. 

She settled back down, reaching into the covers and pulling the pants out from underneath, lightly tossing them without thinking. 

The sudden movement caught Seven's eye and he glanced over to her. He couldn’t make out what she had thrown and he tried not to let himself think of what it could've been. He needed to focus and not on her, though he could see that she was finally relaxing. This sent a wave of relief rushing through his body. ‘Maybe she’ll actually sleep.’ 

But she had other plans. 

She snaked her hand down between her thighs. Honestly being ignored all day and then suddenly treated so warmly had oddly turned her on and she really felt the need to take care of it. The fact that he was sitting only ten feet away made it that much more exhilarating, giving her a rush of adrenaline. She smiled to herself and tenderly ran her fingers across the warmth between her legs. 

It was wet. She was wet. And she smiled. 

She shivered once more, twitching as her fingers touched her ever-growing sensitivity, reacting to how cold they felt. When did she become so cold? She shrugged to herself, putting her hands between her thighs and squeezing them together in an attempt to warm her fingers. It worked to a degree. 

She slid her thighs apart just enough to run her fingers across herself once more, indulging in the slickness and warmth. She took a sharp breath as she paid close attention to her clit, lightly rubbing the little ball of nerves, further arousing herself. She wondered if he could hear, if he knew what naughty things she was doing and what she was imagining in her head.

The thought of him glancing up and being unable to control himself turned her on. She wonder how he would feel, how his kiss would taste, how the warmth of his body would feel against hers. She flushed deeply and plunged her fingers in, swirling them around slightly, as best she could for the angle she was at. Her breathing hitched and she shuffled her legs. She wanted his attention more than anything in that moment. She could only reach so far but she was doing the best she could. 

He glanced over at her. She was being increasingly active and it was distracting him. He squinted at her, turning his head ever so slightly. ‘What is she doing? Why is she wiggling so much?’ He took off his headphones to ask her if she was alright, but the sound of a sharp breath caught him by surprise. Was she crying? He paused and listened more. ‘Her breath is steady, no sniffling, so why did she-' His thoughts were cut off at the sound of a quiet moan. He blinked and stared at her, before quickly facing the computer once more. ‘She wouldn't. Not with me here.’ He tried reassuring himself. There's no way that she would do that with him in the room. She would behave herself. He needed to concentrate for both her safety and his. Did she not understand the gravity of the situation? 

She understood, she just didn’t care. She rubbed herself a little faster, breathing deeply. She wanted to throw the covers off and feel the cool air against her skin, but Seven was right there and he had to focus. She felt like her shirt was constricting her and slowly sat up, pulling her fingers away from her slick slit, bringing them to grasp the hem of her shirt. She eyed Seven before she shot all the way up. He wasn’t looking at her, paying her no attention whatsoever. She smiled and pulled her shirt off and immediately laid back down, throwing her shirt away from her. Her right hand went down to pay attention to the soft folds and wetness that was nestled between them. She pushed two fingers into her while gripping her left breast with her free hand, tenderly rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

She felt hotter, smothered by the covers but she didn’t dare move them. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out an involuntary moan, louder than the last few, almost forgetting the man who sat roughly ten feet from her, maybe less? She didn’t know, she never cared to measure. She felt a wave of pleasure crash into her as she sent herself into an orgasm, letting out another moan. She tried to swallow this one but it resonated in her throat, sounding like a low growl. ‘Shit.’ 

Seven could not ignore her She sent another object flying and he had caught the sight within his peripherals. There was no denying it. That was her shirt. Which meant her pants were what went first. He swallowed hard and let out a small groan. ‘She’s doing exactly what I didn’t want her to do. Why couldn’t she just sleep.’ He took a few deep breaths and went to turn up his music. Surely if he blasted it, he could ignore the tiny figure quivering with pleasure in the bed only yards away. He had to ignore it, he had to focus. His fingers touched the volume button when a low throaty growl hit his ears. His eyes grew wide and he turned his head, muttering himself, “fuck, that’s hot.” 

MC froze at the sound of Seven's voice. She squeezed her thighs together, retreating her hand up to her mouth. She sat up on her elbows and locked eyes with him, her honey brown eyes meeting his golden. She smiled slyly and licked her fingers, glistening with the evidence of her pleasure. The taste of it made her quiver. It was hot, she had succeeded in keeping herself aroused. And she had succeeded in getting attention. 

She wondered how far she could go until he caved. With a quick movement, she picked up the item she had pulled from the drawer of the nightstand. A sizable vibrator that was phallic in shape and could easily satiate her desire for penetration. She laid back down and spread her thighs once more. She pressed the button on the device as it quietly came to life. MC knew she had his attention and she wanted it physically as well. She didn’t care about their safety, she just wanted him. And only him. 

Her breath hitched immediately as she gingerly placed the vibrator against the throbbing bud of nerves that rested at the top of her slit. It was slick with her last orgasm and she was ready. It hit her instantaneously and she let out a small cry, pulling her legs back. She upped the speed. It felt amazing, better than her fingers could ever hope to achieve. 

She was being a little noisier than she meant to be, but it was hard to not when it felt so unbelievably good. She had been so stressed these past seven days and she really needed to relax. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been doing it prior to this night, it just hadn’t been as arousing or fulfilling. She let out another throaty moan, as she quivered at the shock of an orgasm going through her body. It felt good, too good. 

Seven stared at her, feeling his blood drain from every rational part of him. She was making this so difficult for him. He swallowed once, twice, three times before turning back to the screen. He put his hands on either side of his headphones and did all he could to will away the erection that was growing in his jeans. He had never seen a girl do this in front of him before and it was getting to be too much to bear. He knew he had to come to her aid, to save her from Saeran, but he wished he hadn’t stayed. He couldn’t focus, MC was making it so difficult. ‘Why is she torturing me like this? I can’t get up from my computer, I have to change the algorithm, I have to keep her safe.’ He groaned and looked at her again. 

She was trembling. He took off his headphones and the soft sound of vibrations danced through his ears. He bit his lip. She was using a vibrator to pleasure herself now and he couldn’t stand it. He had to walk away, he had to go somewhere else. But the breathy sighs and quiet moans, accompanied by a random deeper moan here and there, they were beckoning him. He wanted to so badly. He knew that she wanted to so badly, or at least he hoped she did. ‘I’ll ask her…” He nodded to himself and then stopped, wondering why he was even thinking this way. His thoughts were interrupted by the stiffness in his jeans, the slight pain growing in his groin from how tight they were becoming. He had to do something. 

He stood up and started for the bathroom. His sudden movement knocked MC out of her stupor. “Seven…” she breathed out his name, almost moaning. “Where are you going?” 

He froze and looked over his shoulder at her. “Oh y’know. To the bathroom.” He let out a nervous laugh and took a couple more steps. 

She propped herself up on her elbows once more, exposing her bare chest to him. “Well, alright. I know you told me not to worry, but you should probably get some sleep. I don’t mind sharing the bed, I’m a little cold and could use the extra… warmth.” She paused at the last word and looked at him directly. She wasn’t stupid and she knew exactly what was going on. 

He stared at her, at her chest. He felt as if he couldn’t look at her breasts enough. They were perfect, slightly bigger than a handful for each, and he could already feel their softness in his hand. He swallowed and groaned loudly. “Fuck. MC, you make this so hard for me.” 

She let out a cute laugh and gave him a small smile. “Is that the only thing I’m making hard? Maybe I could help you focus a little more.” She licked her lips and gave him a wink, beckoning him with her finger. 

He cursed under his breath and turned on his heel, making a beeline for the bed. He had told himself and her that there would be no personal relationship between them, no fulfillment of fantasies tonight. But who was he kidding? He had fantasized about her almost as much as she had apparently about him. He climbed onto to the bed, throwing off his glasses and stripping off his jacket and shirt as he made his way to her. He fumbled with his jeans, growing frustrated with his inability to take them off. He felt foolish but he needed to know, “is this okay? Are you sure?” 

She smiled and sat all the way up. Crawling over to him where he sat on his knees, she swatted his hands away from his jeans, taking it upon herself to undo them and pull them down, exposing both his boxers and his erection. He was so aroused and she loved it. He had taken a shower before setting to work and she licked her lips once more. “Oh I’m more than sure,” she said in a low voice, tracing her fingers along the hem of his boxers. “Would you mind taking them off?” she asked, gesturing at his pants and underwear. 

He quickly obliged and removed the remainder of his clothes, letting the fullness of his arousal come to light. He blushed and looked away slightly, settling back on his knees. Something about this made him both bashful and more aroused than ever. 

MC smiled and stuck her fingers in her mouth before lightly grazing them along the length of his member. It was as big as she had hoped and it made her that much more eager. She leaned in closer, sticking out her tongue ever so slightly. She had never done this before but she wanted so badly to. It felt right and she wanted him to relax as best he could. 

She ran her tongue along the head of his dick, sending a noticeable shiver throughout her partner. She glanced up at him and smiled softly at the blush on his face and the hand balled up against his mouth. She must’ve done something right, doing what felt natural. She repeated herself, this time lapping at it over and over again, taking it in her hand. She pressed a kiss against the tip and suddenly was overcome with embarrassment. ‘I shouldn’t be doing this. This is a mistake. He needs to work, he needs to prote-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping her hair and her name being muttered. She glanced up and saw the want, the need, on his face. 

She sighed happily and had a sudden idea. The fact she was so close to one of his most sensitive spots was arousing her more than getting off in his presence. She was dripping once more. Leaning on one hand, she used the other to play in her own juices, bringing back forth a slick hand that she gripped around his stiff member. She began to rub up and down with the fluids from between her thighs while her mouth bobbed back and forth, pausing every so often to either kiss the glistening head or give him a well deserved lick, lightly sucking on him. ‘God this is hot.’ She decided to try a little deeper and bobbed a little harder. The head hit the back of her throat at a velocity that made her gag slightly, which caused him to jerk forward a bit. Her eyes watered but she held her composure. Seeing him be in so much pleasure caused so many feelings to rush through her. Lust, love, adoration. She could feel a change in his composure. ‘Is he getting close?’ The thought made her go faster, wanting to make him feel as good as possible. 

Seven could barely hold himself together. How was she so good at this? There were a couple points where her teeth would catch him but he was so turned on, it didn’t matter. He could feel himself both welling up and relaxing. He was close but she wasn’t stopping. He was so amazed at her determination and he couldn’t help but smile at her, his eyes soft and loving while his mind raced with thoughts of lust. He wanted to please her as well but before he could, he knew she was bent on finishing him off. “M-MC, I-I'm gonna cum,” he groaned as he felt his climax grow. He watched her glance up at him, her eyes shining brightly as she gave a little nod. It was all it took. He let loose his load, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the ceiling, gripping her hair as he pulled her mouth all the way onto his dick. 

She pulled back and did her best to swallow what she could, letting the rest dribble out of her mouth while she looked up at him. She smiled in her cute way and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She locked eyes with him as he pushed her down and pinned her to the bed, catching her in a kiss. It was long overdue. There was so much sexual frustration between the two of them. It was the hungriest kiss she had ever experienced and she couldn't help but go deeper. She felt a foreign heat rise in her body, unlike anything she had felt before. She liked it, it was the start of her breaking point. 

He felt a shift in her behavior, feeling how aggressive her kiss was becoming. He let out a low growl, an animalistic sound he had never before experienced, one he never would've imagined would come from his throat. He liked the reaction it got him, but he knew he wanted to repay her hard work. 

Breaking their kiss, he began trailing small pecks down to her chest, pausing at her mid neck to suck on her skin ever so slightly. He didn’t have the intention of marking her but there it was. He continued

down to her breasts, hovering over her left. He stared at it and then up at her before catching her nipple in his mouth. She twitched and he smiled, swirling his tongue around before nibbling lightly on the tiny bud along her perfect breast. He was convinced that she was the most beautiful being in the entire Universe and he wanted nothing more than to have all of her, forever. He reached out and cupped her right breast, admiring its softness before pinching her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, mimicking her earlier actions. He grew curious and trailed his free hand down to her thighs, running it along the inside. He could feel the moisture from her arousal. It made him hungry in a primal way. 

He slide his fingers along the slickness, amazed at how easily he could slide them into her. He stopped sucking on her breast and made another trail of kisses down her stomach to her abdomen, stopping as he made his way to her thigh. He was focused on her wetness, as he slid two fingers inside her. He felt her twitch and he grinned, raising his eyes at her. Her reaction was satisfying. 

Leaning forward, he breathed in the scent of her sex and had to restrain himself. It was intoxicating in a way he didn’t understand. This was a primal feeling, there was no doubt about it. Gathering his composure, he brought his other hand down and traced along her inner thigh before diving forward and taking the length of her slit in with a stroke of his tongue. He couldn’t get over the shiver that went through her body. He could feel it, he could taste it, and he felt so much power with just one little move of his tongue. He smirked. 

MC let out a squeak the moment his fingers brushed against her, the moment his mouth touched her breast. She was so sensitive and he was sending her into a euphoria that she had never experienced on her own. As he left marks on her chest and neck, she lightly touched at them, both pleased and taken aback by the forwardness of it. All she could think about was his words from earlier. ‘No personal relationship, huh? God, if this isn't personal.’ She sucked in sharply, restraining herself from bucking her hips upward when he ran his tongue along her. She had not been expecting that but it felt so good. A combination of his fingers and his tongue and she was melting. How did he know what to do? Had he done this before? Her thoughts raced and then came to a screeching halt as she let out a loud moan.

He thrust his tongue inside of her while lightly rubbing her clit, causing her to jolt a bit. He continued to swirl his tongue around inside of her, tasting her in ways he never imagined possible. He felt a hunger grow in his belly as his arousal increased. He was going to get her off before moving forward. He loved this girl but in this moment all he could muster was an animalistic lust that drove him. Sticking a finger inside of her, he focused on nibbling on her clit, alternating between that and lightly sucking. He felt her thighs start to close around him and he used his free hand to push her right thigh down. As much as he wanted those thighs to smother him, he wasn’t done with her yet.  
He felt her quiver and he moved back to running his tongue along her drenched slit, going hard at the inside. He listened to her purr his name and he felt fingers run through his hair, taking a tight grip as she drew closer to climax. 

“Se-evennn,” she moaned loudly, writhing her legs in a sweet agony as she pulled his hair. He wasn’t letting up and she was so close. She couldn’t hold back anymore. “I’m go- haaahhhh,” she let out a sharp breath and a moan that was sweet music to his ears. 

But he did not relent. The taste of her was too good and he continued to thrust his tongue into her like it was his lifeline, like she was the sweet nectar of the gods, and as far as he was concerned, she was. Her voice was like a song to him, his name on her lips rang out like a hymn in praise of his effort. He wanted her to feel endless pleasure. And in a wave of selfishness, the sounds she was making turned him on far more than anything she had done so far. He was living for her. 

She had to tug on his hair to get him to let up. “S-Seven, you’re going to kill me if you keep doing this.” She let out another sharp breath as he slid his finger into her, rubbing her with his thumb as he looked up at her. He nodded and kissed her thigh gently, removing his fingers and crawling back over her. 

He was fully erect and wanted nothing more than to make her his for good, but he looked at her with soft golden eyes and smiled. Leaning down to kiss her, he simultaneously pulled her up as he sat back, placing her in his lap. He felt like he couldn’t kiss her enough. His head was starting to clear, the thoughts of the danger they were in coming back. He felt a worry fall over him and he stopped kissing her, starting to turn away to look at the computer. He was stopped short, pulled back by his hair and caught in another deep, aggressive kiss. 

She bit him, tugging lightly at his lip, as if to say ‘pay attention to me.’ She knew she was being selfish but they weren’t done yet. She pulled away just as his kiss turned as hungry as hers was. “Seven. I know you’re worried, but I… if we are in danger, will we get another chance to do this?” 

Her honey brown eyes looked sad and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He shook his head and smiled. “I promise that this won’t be the last time.” 

Pleased with his response, she pushed him down, her turn to pin him. If someone had walked in, the scene would’ve been comical due to their height difference. A full six, almost seven inches between the two, but MC felt more powerful than ever, sitting atop the man she loved. She looked deep in his eyes and grinned slyly. She could feel her wetness on his abdomen, slick and slippery and it was intriguing. She felt around, not wanting to break eye contact with him, finding what she was looking for. She took his fully erect member in her hand and gently swirled around the precum that had accumulated on the tip. She gave him a reassuring smile and lifted her body up, easing herself down onto him. She grimaced and he grabbed her hand, startled.  
“You don’t have to.” 

She shook her head and smiled, waving him off, bracing her hands on either side of his hips. She began to rock back and forth, making an up and down movement. She wavered a bit as she rode but she refused to look away from him, her eyes soft but determined. 

He sat up and placed his hands around her waist, steadying her. He held her while she rode him, looking at her with the most awestruck smile. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss against her mouth, moaning through it. She felt so good, so warm. He couldn’t imagine a feeling better than this, the feeling of being inside the woman he loved. He thrust upward into her, listening to the sound of her moaning and skin slapping. 

She bit him again, growling as he penetrated her from below. She couldn’t believe what she was feeling, but it was unleashing some beast within her and she wanted more. “Seven. Seven, fuck me harder,” she moaned out in a voice that almost didn’t belong to her. She winced as he took her instruction and thrust up with more force in more rapid succession. She let out a cry of pleasure, feeling herself growing closer to a climax. She felt herself starting to shake with euphoric sensation. 

Hearing her growl at him and moan his name drove him harder. He had never felt this kind of determination with another person before but he wanted to give it his all. The force of the two of them upward thrusting and riding quickly brought him to his breaking point. And by the look on MC's face, she wasn’t far from hers either.  
He made an attempt to warn her through their sloppy kiss. “MC, I think I’m gonna-" he cut himself off with a moan, accidentally biting down on her, drawing a groan of delight out of her. He raised his eyebrows and decided to tuck that away for later. 

She broke away and nodded, sputtering out a breathy “me too.” She couldn’t hold out much longer, it was building up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, chest to chest, bare skin to bare skin and leaned forward to his ear. “I-I… I’m ready when you are.” 

He had already made quick work of her readjustment to plant more kisses along her neck and collarbone, leaving marks so they’d both remember in the morning. But it only took those five words for Seven to let himself go. He shook suddenly, as he unleashed his pent up sexual frustration into MC, who moaned loudly and curled her fingernails into his shoulders, piercing his skin. He called out her name as he thrust upwards one last time and she buried her face in his shoulder at the sound of it. “MC!” 

Caught in a daze of euphoria, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, passion and love coursing through them. MC couldn’t make words, too exhausted from what just happened but she smiled and leaned forward, only to be stopped by Seven's finger to her lips. 

“I love you, MC. And I’m sorry for ignoring you. But I do really need to focus on my work and you are such a distraction,” he said with a wink. He pulled her off on him and stared at her naked body, drinking in the beauty before him. He began to get up, unable to wait to get back to work so he could protect the one person he truly cared about. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone this time… but I think we should probably shower first.” She started to get up, pausing to look back at him with a bright smile and shining honey eyes. “And Seven?” 

He stopped and looked at her with curious eyes, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah?” 

“I love you too, meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was the first smut I ever wrote in all my years of life. And all because I'm a sexually frustrated little goblin. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
